This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Dr. Lucia Pirisi Creek serves as the SC INBRE PI, and Dr. T. Scott Little as Program Coordinator. In 2004, the South Carolina INBRE and EPSCoR program offices merged, providing additional staff resources needed for operation of the INBRE program. This combined office ensures more efficient coordination and leveraging of INBRE and EPSCoR opportunities. The core staff, under the direction of Dr. T. Scott Little, provides administrative support for SC INBRE activities;assists in centralized fiscal and program monitoring, and serves as a liaison to university administrators, faculty and students;collects and maintains project data for use in internal and external program reports and evaluation;manages subcontracts to participating organizations;disseminates program information and achievements through a website and quarterly newsletter;arranges Steering Committee and External Advisory Committee meetings, scientific meetings organized by SC INBRE, review of draft grant proposals submitted by INBRE network participants. The Administrative Core organized all activities leading to the preparation of this proposal. Important developments during the current funding period have been a complete overhaul of the SC INBRE website, which now is a valuable resource and functions as an important tool in the day-to-day communication and data management across the network;and the establishment of a student tracking database, periodically updated by the Administrative Core staff who request the appropriate information from the faculty and institutional PIs. In addition, core personnel collect and manage data needed for annual internal and external evaluation of the program.